


Sitting A Feisty Stallion

by ID_Locke



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID_Locke/pseuds/ID_Locke
Summary: Owen, a mounted police officer, needs to have a few stern words with his partner, Dress Blues, about his unacceptable jealous behaviour towards other horses. Working/intimate relationships can be tough especially when the horse you ride is also your Fae lover.
Relationships: Phooka/human
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Sitting A Feisty Stallion

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one-shot in my Big Mystic Smoke World written for a challenge to write a fully developed story in 3,000 words or less. Part of the inspiration for this came about when some Toronto Police mounted units stopped to chat with me and other members of my local BJD group having a meet-up in a park. This is what happens in Writer Brain when the officer is handsome, the horse he's on is gorgeous and there's an obvious bond between horse and rider.

** Sitting A Feisty Stallion **

“Hey, Owen, you coming out for a few drinks?” called one of my men from the doorway to the stables.

“Nah, Blue was being an ass in training today and damn near kicked the new horse. I need to straighten him out so he doesn’t do something like that again.”

The constable laughed. “Bet you he was jealous. Everybody knows Blue doesn’t like it when you sit another horse, especially if it’s a male. Good luck with that, bossman.”

I waved before heading down the aisle to the stall where my regular mount, Dress Blues, was stabled. He swung his head over the half gate and butted against my chest in a not-so-subtle demand to be petted. I pushed his head away and scowled at him. He whickered softly and batted obscenely long, soot-black eyelashes at me that framed unusual golden eyes.

“Don’t you try that _I’m-too-pretty-for-you-to-stay-mad_ bullshit on me. You know what you did was wrong,” I said as I wagged a finger at him.

He shook his head in denial, sending his not-regulation-length, silky black mane flying. He lipped teasingly at my admonishing finger before turning his head and pulling back the latch to the stall door with his teeth. He stepped from his stall as the door swung open, and I couldn’t help the smile at seeing him standing in front of me, every inch of him the regal horse he knew himself to be. He gave me an arch look, and I rolled my eyes at him.

Dress Blues was so black he actually had blue highlights to his coat without a spot of any other colour on him. He was large for an Irish Sport Horse at seventeen and a half hands but still somehow managed to look ethereal. He was smart, patient and utterly bomb-proof. He’d been my mount in the Toronto Police Services for five years, and I couldn’t have asked for a better partner or lover.

“Everybody is gone for the day, Niall. You can knock off the studly pose because I’ve seen it too many times to be truly impressed by it. I’m still annoyed with you for almost kicking Cricket today. You could’ve hurt him, and he has real potential. That was very unprofessional of you. I should leave you here by yourself tonight to think about what you did.”

The air around Dress Blues shimmered, and where once stood a magnificent stallion, a tall, well-muscled man now stood unashamedly naked. He stared at me, a slow smile starting to form when he noticed me noticing how mouth-watering he looked nude. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to pretend I wasn’t halfway hard while still keeping the illusion of being angry with him. If I didn’t know better, I’d say he was using Fae magic on me, but I always reacted like a randy teenager around him the second I saw him naked.

“Owen, me love, I’m the only male ye be ridin’. ’Tis what we agreed upon when I first showed ye I was a Phooka an’ wanted t’be yer lover. Ye canna go back on yer word with the Fae. ’Tis deadly t’do so.”

“Niall, you’re being an ass. Cricket is an actual horse and a gelding to boot. You know its part of my job to evaluate the new prospects. I don’t understand why you’re getting so bent out of shape over me on another horse.”

“Aye, but he’s a nice mover, a blue dun and a young, frisky thing. I heard ye say ye thought he was pretty and looked t’be a joy to ride.” There was a sulky jealous tone to Niall’s voice and despite my trying not to, I found myself smiling.

I stepped close to Niall and rested a hand over his heart. A little thrill shot down my spine when I felt the beats increase under my palm. While Niall looked human, he was anything but. He was a Phooka stallion, and I was his harem of one. I was also the rest of his kennel when he was a dog, his convocation when he was an eagle, his trip when he was a goat, and his trace when he was a rabbit. Niall was a complicated creature under the best of circumstances. Him thinking there might be competition for my affections, no matter how crazy the idea, made him even more difficult to deal with. I loved him anyway.

“He _is_ a pleasure to ride when you’re not scaring the shit out of him. You’ve got nothing to worry about, Niall. You’re the one I love, and some flashy new horse in the stable won’t change that,” I said as I drew his head down the few inches that separated us in height for a kiss.

Niall kissed me back with toe curling intensity, a pleased hum twisting from my throat when he pulled me flush against his naked body. His hands slipped from my hips to cup my ass, holding me even tighter to him. My fingers threaded through his silky, shoulder-length black hair as his tongue dipped briefly into my mouth before retreating.

“I dunna ken about that. Perhaps I be needin’ t’make my claim on ye again t’be sure that geldin’ dinna get the wrong idea about who ye belong ta. I’m thinkin’ a good hard ride is the ticket. What say ye t’that idea, Owen, me love?”

I grinned and moved out of Niall’s arms, grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the little bedroom we’d created for ourselves out of what might have once been a tack room during some point in the eighty year history of the Horse Palace. It wasn’t anything fancy even by modest standards, but it was our space. Even knowing that we were the only people in the building, I still locked the door behind us before starting to shed my uniform, hanging up each piece as I removed them.

“Have I told ye lately I think ye are a right fine sight in uniform?” Niall asked as he watched me strip, appreciation in his golden eyes.

“Yeah, and I’m not wearing it to bed again after you popped all the buttons off my shirt the last time and got come on the only clean pair of pants I had here. And no, we are not going to play with my handcuffs again even if you Fae swear you won’t hide the keys on me, so don’t even ask.”

Niall huffed and muttered something in Gaelic that I was pretty sure meant spoil sport. My hands landed on his hips and tugged him forward until our naked bodies lined up and our erections rubbed against each other. We both groaned softly, and Niall covered my mouth with his in a hungry kiss. He moved backwards the few steps to the bed and sat down, the movement breaking the kiss. He grinned and lay on his back, his hand dropping to lazily stroke his cock.

I watched him slowly jerk off and licked my lips at the erotic show I never tired of watching. I loved the way his foreskin glided back and forth, revealing and hiding the head by turns. Excitement at knowing that I’d soon have Niall’s cock inside me made my dick twitch in anticipation and a bead of pre-come gather at the tip.

“Before ye mount me cock, I want a taste of ye an’ would appreciate ye returnin’ the favour.”

Like he really needed to ask. A blow job from Niall was always my pleasure. Stories of what a wicked tongue the Fae had weren’t only about how well they could manipulate words. I moved to the bed and straddled Niall’s head, my cock almost brushing his lips. His tongue flicked out to catch the moisture beaded at the tip, and I shivered in delight at the delicate touch. He abandoned his cock to grip my hips, slowly pulling them down and feeding my cock into his mouth. He pressed on my hips until he had my entire length down his throat. I closed my eyes and moaned when he hummed approval, the sound vibrating over my dick.

Niall’s hands guided my hips at an unhurried pace, while he sucked and licked my cock with an expertise that left me breathless. His hands fell away when I caught the tempo and moved on my own, allowing him the freedom to caress my balls and rub teasingly over my hole. I swore lowly in pleasure when a spit-slicked finger pushed gently into my ass and started stroking in rhythm with the sucking action on my cock. A whimper of protest left my throat when Niall turned his head to the side and my cock popped free of his mouth.

“Owen, me love, yer not holdin’ up yer end of the deal here. While I adore the sounds I ken wring from ye, ye ken still make them whilst sucking me off. Come t’think of it, those sounds are even better when ye have me cock in yer mouth,” Niall said with amusement in his voice even as he continued to finger my ass.

I snorted softly and gave his thigh a light, teasing slap, a grin appearing on my face when that love tap made his dick jerk in pleasure. I leaned forward and lapped at the head of his cock, partially hidden by his foreskin. My tongue wriggled between the folds, and Niall swore in Gaelic at the pleasurable rush of sensation before his lips closed around the head of my cock once again.

I bobbed my head over Niall’s cock taking as much of it in my mouth as I could manage without gagging. He had the form of a man now, but he was a Phooka, and the horse was his most often worn shape. That translated into a truly impressive erection that I had no hope in hell of ever getting completely into my mouth. Niall didn’t care that I couldn’t swallow him down to the root. He was simply thrilled that I blew him. The muffled sounds of pleasure from him as I sucked and stroked him wound my desire higher.

The lone finger in my ass became two and then three. I rocked back and forth, fucking myself on his fingers until I abruptly pulled away from his fingers, mouth and cock, panting like I’d run a marathon. I rested my forehead against his thigh as a full body shiver travelled through me and I struggled not to come.

“Owen?” Concern coloured Niall’s voice.

“Close,” I rasped as the tight feeling in my balls slowly eased. “Fuck, you’re way too good at giving head.”

Niall chuckled and pushed against my hip until I moved off him and turned around. “An’ here I was thinkin’ I was losing me touch when ye dinna blow yer load by the time I stuffed three fingers up yer arse.”

I snorted and tweaked one of his nipples hard. He laughed again as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down for a lewd, open-mouthed kiss that made me grind my dick against his. He broke the kiss and his hand slipped around to tease at my hole.

“Get busy with the slick, me love. It’s time ye got down to showin’ me ye ken still sit a feisty stallion properly.”

I rolled my eyes at him but eagerly reached for the lube on the little table beside the bed. Even though we’d been lovers for five years and regularly enjoyed sex, Niall was still large enough that just spit wouldn’t work as lube. I opened the tube, squirted some into my hand and gripped his cock, stroking him lightly. Niall yelped at the cool lube on heated skin, and I smirked at him.

“Ye be a cruel, cruel man, me love.”

“Suck it up, buttercup,” I snorted as I positioned the head of his cock against my hole and slowly pushed down.

I grunted at the sting of him entering me even with the preparation he’d done. I stilled and breathed slowly through my nose while waiting for my body to adjust to the invasion. Niall stroked his hands over my thighs, soft words in Gaelic flowing from him as he told me how much he loved me and apologizing for hurting me even though he knew it was something I’d gladly deal with over and over again to have the pleasure of him buried inside me.

When the burn eased to a feeling of incredible fullness, I pushed down, my breath stuttering at the erotic slide that always managed to feel like it went on forever and yet nowhere near long enough. Once fully seated, I locked eyes with Niall and smirked. I was going to show my Phooka lover that I was more than competent at sitting any horse.

Using only my thigh muscles, I raised and lowered myself over his cock in much the same way as I’d post a trot. His eyes widened in surprise before he laughed and closed a hand over my dick. My rhythm faltered a bit at the rush of pleasure from him stroking me off before I regained it. Niall watched me intently, love and lust mixing in his golden eyes.

To me, there was no better feeling in the world than riding Niall whether it was as a mounted police officer carrying out my duties or as his lover intent on giving him all the pleasure I could. His hand subtly moved faster over my cock, urging me toward release. I started to pant heavily, and my balls once more drew up. Niall rubbed his thumb over the come-slicked head of my cock, and I groaned as I felt my orgasm gather at the base of my spine.

“Aye, that’s it, me love. Share yer pleasure with me, an’ I’ll share mine, too.”

I slammed down one last time and swore as my orgasm rushed through me, my come shooting across Niall’s belly and chest. He moaned and roughly jerked his hips up a half dozen times, almost unseating me, before I felt his cock pulse in my ass. I gasped in pleasure at the sensation and pressed myself firmly into his lap. Niall gave my softening cock a few more strokes, making me squirm from the almost too good feel. His free hand slipped behind my neck to pull me down for a kiss filled with love and lazy heat.

“I concede. Ye can still sit a feisty stallion right well even when that stallion bucks a little. I’m thinkin’ that a regular test of yer skills in that area might be a good idea. T’keep ye sharp, of course.”

I harrumphed and nipped Niall’s throat making him gasp and his half-hard cock twitch with interest in my ass. Damn, but I loved having a randy stallion as a lover. Naturally, I couldn’t let him think he had the upper hand. He took the bit between his teeth often enough and didn’t need any encouragement to misbehave, which reminded me how he hadn’t apologized for his shoddy behaviour earlier in the day before he’d sidetracked me with amazing sex.

“Are you satisfied now that you’ve re-established your claim on me even though Cricket isn’t a threat to our relationship in any way, shape or form?”

“Maybe. Or maybe I should make it so ye can’t sit a horse for a few days,” Niall leered and twitched his hardening dick in my ass. “I think I could be satisfied with that.”

A thrill shot down my spine at Niall’s words. There had been a few times after some very enthusiastic bedroom romps that left me grimacing at the thought of sitting a horse the next day. But in my mind, a tender ass had been well worth the utter pleasure of Niall’s hard loving. I was all for it but pretended to think it over just to tease him.

“Okay, Niall. But you have to promise that you’ll stop acting like a jealous, possessive ass when I ride other horses. You are the one I love, and nothing can replace you in my heart regardless of how pretty or how well it moves.”

“I promise t’be on my best stallion behaviour when I see ye upon another mount,” Niall solemnly swore before kissing me senseless.

My eyes went wide when he suddenly started to thrust his hips, his cock sliding easily in and out of my relaxed hole. Pleasure washed through me, and I clung to Niall letting him move me as he wished. His hands cupped my ass, holding my cheeks apart and allowing him to plunge deeper. Time melted away from me as Niall mounted me in every position his creative brain could come up with, pushing my arousal higher until I was just a creature drowning in the delight my lover was giving me. Niall spoke the language of the Fae into my ear, repeating over and over the words of love and devotion that I knew in that language.

We finally collapsed, tangled around each other, as the sun peeked over the horizon. My ass felt well used, tender, and my body completely relaxed. A smile ticked up my lips at the thought that I would definitely have a rough time sitting any horse in the immediate future, but it had been utterly worth it. I was almost asleep when exactly what Niall promised hit me.

Him promising to be on his best _stallion_ behaviour meant that nothing would change with regards to being a jealous, possessive ass when I was around other males regardless of species. Damn glib-tongued Fae. I chuckled, punched him in the arm and snuggled against his chest. Niall grunted softly and hugged me tighter to him, his quiet _“I love ye, Owen Douglas,”_ whispered into my ear, warming me through to my soul.


End file.
